Moemon FireRed Version
by Black-Ace01
Summary: Marcus is an orphaned child who has finally got a chance to go on his Pokemon journey. Join him as he conquers the Kanto region. However there is evil lurking, can he overcome or succumb to the darkness himself? This might possibly become a series. Rated T for death & sexual references. Support and constructive criticism is welcome. This is based off of if this was Drayano hack.


**What's good Fanfiction, BlackAce here, bringing you Moemon FireRed version. This is my first fanfic in a while, don't crucify me if grammar is off slightly but reminders do help. I will respond to all my comments sooo be sure to Review, Comment, and Follow.**

I yawned softly, and stretched out as my jingling alarm went off. I cracked my knuckles and a small smile appeared on my lips as I realized what today was. I quickly put on a grey shirt with a black jacket, halfway zipping it up, and a pair of faded blue jeans. I double checked the contents of my bag and walked out of the orphanage without a word. I had been saving for months to buy supplies for when I turned sixteen and could begin my journey. A small tent, sleeping bag, ten potions, five antidotes, and five paralyze heals, as well as 5000 poke in case of emergency.

A grin almost forced its way on my face, I jogged the rest if the way to the professors lab. "Professor Oak, are you here?" I called.

"You're late Mark!" A shadow jumped from behind me and tackled me to the ground, I immediately spun so I landed on my back with her on top of me.

"Ugh," I groaned as she hugged me "what would you've done if I couldn't have caught you, Rayne?"

"You would've, I trust you." She laughed and winked at me. The Professor cleared his throat and I help Rayne up to her feet.

"Welcome, as you know my name is Professor Oak. I will be giving you two starter Pokémon, which of you would like to pick first?" Oak asked.

"Ladies first."I replied gesturing her to go first.

"I agree soooo." Rayne shoved me forward to the table and I glared at her, knowing she'd pick whichever Pokémon had an advantage over me.

"Ahem, either way here are your choices," Oak interrupted walking to the table. "The fire Pokémon, Charmander." He tossed the ball in front of us, and a small girl with a light orange hair, a white tee shirt, and a short light orange dress over it. She looked at me and blushed, but then decided to stick her tongue out and look away instead.

"This is the water Pokémon, Squirtle." He tossed another ball, this one had light blue shoulder length hair, a tan shirt, and blue shorts. She smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side, waving at me.

"And the grass Pokémon, Bulbasaur." A girl blushed and looked down as soon as she was released. She was in a knee long green dress with and a budding flower in her hair.

"Awwwww!" Rayne cooed and immediately hugged the Bulbasaur. "I know I said you could go first but can I have the Bulbasaur?"

"Go ahead." I said walking towards the Squirtle. "Hello," I smiled "My name's Marcus how would you like being my partner?" I asked reaching my hand out to her. She beamed and jumped into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Master!" She squeezed me as tightly as possible.

"Just Marcus, is fine okay?" I hugged her back and patted her back as I felt her press closer into me. I got a little excited and she nuzzled into my neck.

"Ahem, well now I have a personal request of the two of you. I would like for you to take these pokedexes, and catch Pokémon to complete it." The professor handed us two red square boxes as well as the pokeballs of our partners.

I flipped through it and went over the basic commands. I pointed it at my Squirtle.

**_Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself inside of its shell, then strikes back with powerful spouts of water whenever it can. Due to its friendly nature, it is a great Pokémon for starting trainers and very good for those inexperienced in bed. Nature: Bold, Level:5, Known moves: Tail Whip, and Tackle. Ability: Torrent Input nickname: _?_**

"Hm, a nickname huh? How do you feel about…Maya?" I asked.

She smiled again and typed it in herself. "I love it, thank you Marcus."She handed it back at me looking adorable.

"If you two are done, how about a battle?" Rayne challenged. "Bulbasaur, I need your help." Her Bulbasaur leapt in front of her and tried to look menacing.

"You're so on, Maya, battle stance." I ordered, she jumped in front of me, taking an awful stance. "Wait, wait, wait, please one sec Ray." I stood in front of Maya and sighed. "Okay, feet shoulder width apart, knees bent, shoulders relaxed but on guard, arms up to defend, and back straight. You're bold nature, that ups your defense, so you can take more hits, therefore we'll go with the horse stance." She complied and I used my hands to smooth out any other flaws. I nodded at Rayne to begin the match.

"Alright, Bulbasaur, use Tackle attack." Rayne commanded, her Bulbasaur charged at Maya.

"Sidestep, and kick her feet out, then back in your stance." I answered calmly. Maya obey and Bulbasaur tripped on her face. She quickly recovered but rubbed her nose.

I watched calmly, thinking of how to battle with her. "Stagger your stance, bring one foot back and keep your shoulder pointed at Bulbasaur. Now go for a tail whip." She turned and wiggled her butt at Bulbasaur.

"Don't get distracted, use tackle." Rayne ordered, although I saw her watching too.

"Wait…now go low and throw her over your shoulder!" I commanded. Maya smiled, and tucked down, as she went for the tackle, she used her momentum to throw her flat on her back. "Pin her down now." She immediately got on top of her and reared her fist back ready to strike. "Enough!" I barked, she jumped a little bit and looked back at me. I smiled kindly at her, and held out my arms, she beamed again and ran into them hugging me. "You were amazing, thank you."

"Ugh, we lost. Congrats you might be a little better than me." Rayne pouted.

"More than a little, but I'll take it." I smiled. "Thank you Professor, we'll be on our way now."

We exited the lab, and I felt much more tired than when I came. I felt a slight tugging on my shirt and I looked over my shoulder. "Um, Marcus, when are we going to complete our pact?" She asked blushing slightly. I coughed, and looked away.

"Oh, is little Mark embarrassed? You have to do it or else she won't be loyal to you." Rayne laughed and clapped me on the back "Good luck~" she called in a sing song voice.

"Um, let's, um find somewhere more private first, okay?" I reasoned.

We wandered down Route 1, and found a large circle of trees, we went inside and I took a deep breath.

_"Daughter of Water, power of the seas,_

_Grant me your strength, be at ease,_

_Follow unto death, loyal to only me, _

_Arceus bond us together, thus is my plea." _

I held my hand out, placing it on her head as Maya took a knee bowing her head to me. And spoke her part of the chant.

_"Master, master thy calleth me._

_Forever and ever thus is my plea,_

_I am your strength and your sword._

_From now until death you are my lord."_

As she said the final words, I felt a tingling sensation on my upper arm. I knew it was the mark of Blastoise, now embedded on my skin as proof of our bond. A Pokemon could die, and the mark would fade. But as Maya rolled up her sleeve, I saw my own personal emblem, an ankh, the key of life, it would never fade. A trainer could live without their Pokemon, but a Pokemon could not live without it's trainer.

Shaking those thoughts from my mind I spoke up "Come on, we have to get to Viridian City before nightfall if we can, but I wanna battle with whatever Pokémon we can. I want to get you leveled up some." I patted her head and she followed behind obediently.

**Hope y'all enjoyed, follow to get all my updates, anndddd I already ideas for chapter 2 so that should be up soon. Comment if you'd like to see your OC in my fic. Just give me some details to work off of and I'll take it from there. This was edited to remove some of the more...explicit materials out and will remove that part from the description as well. Thanks for reading. ~BlackAce**


End file.
